Chaotic Zero
by DazedRem
Summary: Animes come later.Be patient. Mace Zero Koutei works for "Shadow Gravity" as an elite agent,capable of various talents in Unit 6 of The London Branch.After coming home from several missions, she is ordered to capture...rogue anime characters?
1. Home&Lifestyles of the Goth and Fandoms

Lazily,she sat in her desk after groggily waking up and going through her morning routine and she was now wrapped in a towel.Her wet,multi-colored hair streamed down her back and cascaded over her shoulders like a wild and messy waterfall of color.The roots were naturally black although her bangs had always grown in black and dirty blonde.

The dirty blonde,black,and bloody red bangs covered the left half of her face and reached a little past her chin.Her hair faded from black into a mess of colors in pastels and metalics and other shades of blonde,fading hot pink,dreamy ceruleans,vibrant greens,electric blues,lively reds,flaming oranges,and pretty violets in all shades.

"Mace-chan!",called her older brother,Hikaru Tsubasa Koutei,from behind the door.His knuckles rapped on the door.

"What?!",Mace called back as she bit into a stick of pocky,suspending it in her mouth as she logged on to her favorite fan fiction site and continued reading an amazingly sexually explicit AllenxKanda yaoi that she enjoyed.

"I'm gunna leave for work so call if you need anything!",he yelled to her.She grunted,half hearing him as she fixed her attention to her screen as Kanda was tying Allen up with his own belt and telling him how long he has waited for this very moment.

She gasped in utter surprise at the screen,"How unexpected!",she exclaimed as Lavi stormed in,demanding that he be apart of this.

As she glued her eyes to the computer,Hikaru came in,"Did you even hear me Mace?",he asked and took in the sight before him.His sister,Mace Zero Koutei,was in a black towel,eating pocky and apparently reading yaoi infront of the computer screen.Her thick black curtains kept the sunlight out of the darkened room and the lights were off.

"Seriously Mace,you'll ruin your eyes like this and you'll get even paler if you avoid the sunlight.",he pointed out worriedly.She spun around in her chair and angrily chewed her Pocky.

"Yeah yeah,whoever said you could tell me how to live!?Hikaru,you know I prefer the night to the day and I'd like to minimize the time I spend in the sun.",she laid her different colored eyes on her elder brother.His hair was like hers,black roots and natural dirty blonde bangs that covered half his face,although it was the right half and his eyes were bright crystal blue like their dad's.

"I'm just saying that if you don't take care of yourself you'll die early.",he explained in that concerned tone again.Mace glanced down at her body.Her legs were runner legs despite never going outside,her arms were slightly toned yet slender because she worked out in the house.Due to lack of sun,her skin was ghostly pale and the bags under her eyes were dark and black.

"At least I'm not smoking dope or something unlike other people my age.",she gestured at the window with a nod of her head,referring to the pack of teenagers across the street who did nothing but hang around the apartment complex and smoke dope and drink hard liquor they bought off the old man there who sold to minors.

"Yeah I know and thats good but still...",he began but Mace cut him off rudely,"Whats wrong with my life style?I work out,I stay in shape,and I maintain a good weight plus my teeth are pearly white!",she opened her mouth and showed off her minty fresh teeth,her pointed canines long and fang like.

"Damnit Mace!You sleep away your days,only getting up to eat,work out,and read doujinshi and fanfiction then get up at sunset and does God knows what until early in the morning then go back to sleep!",Hikaru slammed his fist into the wall angrily.

Mace stood up and growled at her human brother.What did he know!?He was full mortal while Mace was half demon.Her left eye was purple and her right eye was blue for God's sake!She looked more like her demon mother than her deadbeat human father may they both rot in their graves!

She watched as her older brother opened the curtains,shedding light into the messy room with blood red carpeting,black walls covered in posters of anime and bands,clothes strewn across the floor,manga and books in piles around the filled wooden book case,and her black and red guitar leaned up against the right side of her book case.

Her three swords were displayed on a rack attatched to her wall over the bookcase and a giant Bleach wall scroll hung over her computer desk,Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki glaring at eachother with equal bloodlust.The desk itself was wooden with a long,flat,black screen,sleek black hard drive and a glossy black keyboard.Her laptop sat atop the harddrive charging while her messengar bag with Gir singing the Doom Song hung next to her desk on a hook in the wall.

A silvery grey file case in the corner held all her files in alphabetical order,all about her night job and her degrees.Her passports,travelling papers,registration forms,license,and resumes were in there as well as alias profiles.She didn't attend school much and instead hung out around the college sometimes with her goth college friends.All boys of course.Most of her other friends she had met on jobs..

The clothes strewn across the floor were all from Hot Topic while her goth lolita style dresses and cosplay were hung neatly in her open closet.Shinobi gear was strewn haphazardly on the top shelf in her closet.A kunai sat on the right edge of her desk and a long,black leather coat hung on another hook in the wall by her window.

Her unmade bed was a black matress with black sheets with the symbol that was on every Excorcist's jacket imprinted on it and "D.Grey Man" was under it in silver and grey outlined in white.The pillows were black satin and red silk while her fluffly cotton blanket was in a heap of black on black in itself.

She had three tvs in her room.One was on her wall,one on the ceiling over her bed,and the other was big and on top of a set of drawers like a normal tv.DDR mats were rolled up next to it along with her charging PSP,cellphone,Nintendo Wii,PS2,and XBox 360.Games were piled haphazardly in the top drawer while controllers were either on the floor or in the middle drawer and her XBox Live headset was ontop of the tv.

Instead of a top drawer there was a cable box,DVD player,stereo with a radio and CD player controlled by the silver and blue remote on her desk,and an adapter with several plugs and wires hooked up to her many game statios and a wireless connection to her computer.

Huge black stereos were on either side of her room,the door was between the tv and right speaker.Little silverish grey speakers were set up around her large room in various places for the surround sound effect.A black and red amplifier sat next to the tv.

Mace hissed at the light and growled angrily at her brother,"I'm in a towel you pervert!",she yelled and threw her Kanda plushie at him,"GET OUT!!",Mace ordered after he dodged the flying Kanda which hit the wall and landed ontop of her Skelanimal jacket on the ground.

"Whatever,I'm going now.Don't sleep all day and try to get sleep at _night_.Maybe you could go outside or something.",he suggested as a giant panda sent him falling over on the ground.

"Score!",Mace grinned wildly and caught the giant bear almost as big as her when it was returned to her via air.Hikaru shook his slightly tanned head and closed the door,walking down the stairs and out of their large condo.She sighed and closed her curtains after his sleek black SUV left the parking lot below.

Mace skillfully tossed three Apollos in the air and expertly caught them on her tongue in a triangle pattern before eating them and chewing as she unwrapped her towel,lazily throwing it on her spinny chair.

She looked at the neon green numbers on her alarm clock that displayed _1:00 pm_ brightly even when she turned on the light in her room.Mace brushed her silky hair,not that she really needed to seeing that it stayed in place when she woke up,and smelled the scent of strawberries and passion fruit.

The pale youth pulled on her black and red bra and panties before searching throught the black drawers aligned to fit the left wall of her closet and face the right wall.

She fished out a pair of form fitting black short shorts,a black mini skirt that looked like Leenalee Lee's from her favorite anime D.Grey Man,a grey spaghetti strap under shirt,and a tight black tank with the kanji for 'Nightmare' in blood red printed vertically down the left side of her torso infront and a red dragon on the back.

After dressing,she pulled on red and black,thigh high,striped socks and matching elbow length,fingerless gloves.Her black nails scratched her abdomen as she yawned on her way downstairs for breakfast which consisted of two Cherry Poptarts and a Jumbowl of beef teriyaki ramen.

"Itadakimasu.",Mace yawned out as she broke her chopsticks,although she wasn't raised to her half japanese side at all,she liked to enjoy their traditions.It filled her with pride that she and her brother were born in Tokyo,Japan although they were raised in London.

Her combat boots awaited her in the entrance hall along with her board and a mask,paler than her with a smiling red mouth,black eyes,and a purple symbol over the right eye that was painted to look like Allen Walker's with the upside down star.

It seemed to laugh at her and beckon to her to wear it outside.She shook her head of such thoughts since she didn't go outside much during the day.She wore that mask at night,when she covered her left eye with gauze and tape along with a black hospital mask that had a white skull and cross bones on it,to conduct business.

Her tall brother Hikaru would come home from work sometime after sunset and eat dinner alone since she ate breakfast alone and we ate lunch seperately.

Mace dimly recalled from the back of her mind old memories of when their parents were alive.Although their parents fought all the time back then,she missed those days because she and Hikaru didn't have jobs and they could play and hang out together.She still slept her day back then but sometimes awoke to play video games or read.

That was a time before she had her mysterious and shady job as a hired thief,part time assassin,and bodyguard.Most of the time she was a thief or bodyguard and made sure to be careful when taking on jobs because she didn't want to end up having to steal something she was supposed to protect.

She furiously wiped away the stray tears that escaped,scolding herself harshly that they were dead and rotting before she went off to the dark confines of her room to sit on the balcony outside her window.

There were two windows in her room.One was at the head of her bed above the headboard,which was the one Hikaru had opened,while the other was on the far end of her bed on its side.There was a place for her to sit or lay down with pillows and a folded up Naruto blanket.

The window had three panels and opened to a balcony with thin,rounded,white railing and a half moon cold marble surface to stand upon.She and her brother lived alone in this large house-condo thing.It was different from normal condos because of her inheiratance money and that her parents had it custom modeled to be different.

Mace sat on the railing facing the window to her bedroom while using both gloved hands to keep herself steady,although she knew that she would be able to gracefully land from here if she did in fact fall.

With her different colored eyes she scanned the street she lived on,grimacing in disgust as that same pack of dope-smoking idiots sat on the stairs over across the street.One nodded at her,making suggestive movements with his hips and gesturing with his hands that he and her would have a good time and that he would do things her her well-developed breasts.

She flipped him off,mouthing _'Go to hell!'_ and _'In your dreams'_ to him.He stopped and chatted with his buddies,no doubt calling her a bitch or something.Mace turned up her nose in disgust and held up her chin like a royal queen.

As the pack pointed like excited monkeys in some other direction on the street,yelling stuff about rich people,Mace idly let her eyes follow their pointing to a sleek black limosine that pulled up infront of her house in the parking lot.Before the occupant could come out when the driver opened the door,she dashed back into her house,full out leaping back through the window onto her bed before locking her window and closing the curtains.

Mace laid on her bed and closed her black eyeliner rimmed eyes,her long ashen lashes with black mascara applied to them brushed on her pale cheek.She slowly began drifting to sleep...

Unfortunately,someone was knocking softly on the front door,interrupting her attempt at rest.She unsuccessfuly tried to ignore it but it grew louder and she let out a long growl of despair,"Coming damnit!"

She ran down the stairs,sliding down the rail before gliding past the kitchen with her leather coat in hand.Mace opened the door to a pale eighteen year old with silky black hair that was slightly parted down the middle and framed his beautiful face perfectly.

"Hello Zero.",he greeted,casually leaning sexily against the doorway in his black t-shirt,black jeans with studded belt and black leather jacket.

"Cain.",Mace replied rudely to him calling her by her alias 'Zero' which was also her middle name.

"Well good afternoon to you.I trust you've slept well after last night's mission?"

"Not really.I came home at 5 am,Cain.Hikaru was pissed and had a fit this morning about how I don't take care of my body."

"Really?I think your body is very well taken care of."

"Pervert.",Mace glowered at him through her bangs as she pulled on her leather jacket and zipping it up.

"Just stating the obvious."

"Whatever.I still hate you.",she remarked,finding it dissatisfying that he should see her without her mask.

"I love you too dear.",Cain replied sarcastically as Mace searched her pockets for her hospital mask.

"Fuck you."

"I bet you would."

She roughly knees him in the gut,"Urusai!",he doubled over and coughed hoarsely,"What was that?The 70th time this week?",he croaked out.

She rolled her eyes and applied her black lipstick before lazily pulling on her mask.Out of habit,she clicked the silver barbell that pierced her tongue against her front teeth before she let Cain inside her house.

Mace slipped her actual mask inside a pocket in her coat before going upstairs to her room as she passed her parents room on the way.She and Hikaru had locked it away and board the windows.They hadn't even cleaned the blood off the wall from that horrid night.

She shivered and Cain cast his cat like,bright emerald eyes on her,"Are you cold?",he asked in genuine concern.

"No.I'm just...nevermind.",she said as she opened her door and pulled off her jacket to go into her closet,pulling down her box of weapons,"So what's the next job?"

He sat in her chair and toyed around with the kunai on her desk while he spoke,"You'll need to pack your bags with enough clothes and supplies to last you a while since we don't know when you'll be back in London."

Mace looked up from rummaging through her box of weapons,"Why?",she asked as she grabbed the little silver and blue remote from her desk and turned on her stereo,blasting 'Rumor' by Miyavi from the bigs speakers and the little speakers around her room while opening the curtains,deciding to cut down the electrical bill by turning off her Gir Robot light with its glowing blue eyes.

"Its because that the only job we currently have for you isn't here in London.",Cain spun around in the chair lazily and twirled the kunai skillfully on its blunt end on his index finger once he stopped spinning and face the left corner of her room.

"But Cain,I just got home from another away mission two days ago and worked an all night stakeout afterwards then did a thief job last night!?Besides where am I going!?"

"Tokyo,Japan to retrieve a stray anime character.",he said and in seconds,he had caused a chain reaction.

THUNK CLANK THUD

"EEHH!!"


	2. Double Trouble No kidding!

Cain had mere seconds to blink before he was hit by a flying Mace who tackled him to the red carpeted floor,the chair falling over as well and the kunai he was playing with lodged itself in the ground,mere centimeters from his beautiful pale cheek.

"Uh yes.",he cleared his throat,attempting to sound professional as he continued,"You will be locating and capturing a renegade anime character in the streets of Tokyo,Japan where he is believed to be hiding out."

She was ontop of him as she grabbed at his leather jacket and shook him,banging his head on the floor,"Do you _realize _that you are talking to _me_!?",Mace questioned hysterically.

He pushed her off and got up,standing the chair back up and dislodging the kunai from the ground while she was mumbling things to herself about Cain's sick jokes and to stop mesing around and bullshitting her.

"I assure you Zero,that this is no bullshit.I am not joking.Two scientists are to blame for this situation.Professer Ichijima and his colleague Professer Sato were experimenting with virtual reality and accidentally brought an anime character,the prey you will hunt,into the real world and unfortunately he escaped.",Cain calmly explained as if he wasn't stating something that went against all the rules of nature.

Mace pulled off the hospital mask then sighed as she turned to him,the little crimson red backless wing earrings dangled from her earlobes and shook gently as her body stood up and watched him with a pained expression.

"I apologize Cain,but please,listen to me,for the sake of my brother,find someone else in Sector 6 to-"

"No!YOU listen to ME!",he roared angrily,the small blue orb on his lone earring on his left her swung around on its silver ring,"There is no one as skilled as you are in tracking and capturing a difficult target!You _are_ the _Ombre De Solitaire-_The Solitaire Shadow of our Unit!!That won't and can't be changed about you!",Cain grabbed Mace by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall by the window.

Cain looked at her intensely as she growled at him,"Okay,I'll do it but at least tell me _who_ I am tracking down so I can track him down."

"Not just _he_ its _they_.Two males.You may be very familiar with them.",Cain said then continued when he saw the confused look on her face,"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have come to our world."

She froze and when he let go,she slid to her knees on the ground,her bangs covering what was left to see of her stricken face.

"Uhm,Zero...are you...?",before he could finish,she bounced up and shook her bangs from her face attractively,"Do you have any idea how awesome this is!?",she yelled in his face.When he opened his mouth she pushed him aside and began stuffing clothes into a black bag along with her PSP,its charger,her XBox 360 with games,controllers and headset,all her weapons,and her hair stuff and make up.

"I'm BETTER than okay!!I'm _euphoric_ although I forgot what that means!",she yelled in a fast and excited voice,stringing some words together.

"O-okay.",Cain smiled a little,glad to see that she was feeling better.He watched in slight confusion as she scribbled in red pen on black paper.The glittery crimson ink flowed over the paper,showing up as clear as it would if it had been on white paper.

"What are you writing?",asked the raven haired boy as he watched her make her way down the stairs with it,scribbling her elegant cursive furiously.

She kissed it with her black lips before folding the paper and placing it in a little light red envelope that had a thin,silky,red ribbon curling and twirling down the left side of the envelope's back and ending on the bottom right corner.

Mace smoothed out her lipstick in the mirror displayed by the kitchen then placed the small note on the kitchen table with a lonely expression on her pale face.

Cain sighed and eventually followed her upstairs to the second to the last on the left,only seperated by one door from Mace's room.

She pulled out a key that was around her neck by a thin little silver chain that Cain hadn't noticed before.Mace was trembling slightly as she unlocked the door to a room with dried blood stains on the walls and puddles of blood forever caked into the blankets.

Cain nearly jumped at the horror scene as he took in the bloody room,the ceiling-to-floor sliding mirror doors to a closed closet and the one window that was boarded by wood that seemed like it was done in panic.

"What is this...?",he started his question but was unable to gather the correct words to ask his question.

"My parents room.It happened three years ago and the blood is still here.Hikaru and I...we just can't step in this room...",her dirty blonde bangs covered her eyes as she looked away.

She took off her eye patch and seemed to be stroking her mask that she had rushed off downstairs to get along with the silver,wheelless,board she had strapped on her back.

Mace made a pentacle in the air with her her index and middle fingers using her right hand while keeping her left hand over her heart,apparently clutching the key.

She the crossed the pentacle and it faintly appeared in the air and spun for exactly three minutes before seeming to burst open like a smoke bomb,encasing the room with an oddly refreshing and bright,sky blue light and purple smoke.

A sigh escaped her lips as Mace shook her head and ran her hand through her silky hair with a seemingly hopeless look on her pretty face,"Even using my powers as an "X-breed" I just can't cleanse this room."

"How did you do that...?",Cain asked weakly,still in awe of the lingering smoke although the light had disappeared.

"It's an X-Breed Excorcism of the lowest level.I've tried higher level things when Hikaru wasn't home but I always passed out,usually I'd be able to close the door or something before I just black out...",Mace smiled a little.

"You've been holding out on the Organization?!",Cain yelled.Mace turned around slightly and expected to be met with glaring eyes and a lecture but unexpectedly saw an amused grin on his lovely face that Mace instinctly denied whenever asked about it.

"Uhm yes?",Mace blinked owlishly as he began to laugh.Genuinely,which was rare for high ranking officials in the Organization.

As he wiped the tears from his eyes,he grinned at her as he held his side,which ached from laughing so hard,"At least you have a mind of your _own_ unlike most of our other agents!I'm happy that you've found out more about your breed."

_'He didn't call me an X-Breed...'_,she thought appreciatively and smiled at him,"Yeah whatever you bastard,you won't be getting any closer to getting in my pants,_boy_.",Mace grinned wider but then stopped and caught herself when her legs gave out.

"I exerted too much power.",she grumbled as Cain held her up by her waist.They staggered together to the closet awkwardly,both glancing at their reflection occasionally.

Mace stepped away from him and touched the mirror softly then rested her forehead on its cool surface like she often did when driven in the limo after a long and difficult mission.

The closet glowed softly and opened silently for them.Cain walked into the closet after her and watched as the magical door closed behind them,leaving nothing but the dark.

No noise was made other than the sound of their soft,level breathing until Mace spoke up in a commanding voice,"Move.",she said,pushing him rudely before snapping a light switch that had been behind Cain.

The light spilled into the closet interior and Mace pulled up her hair in those long,adorable signature pigtails.All the colors streamed from the long black ribbons that reached to her slender waist.

She knelt down,crouched on the ground like a ninja as she pulled out two little flashlights and handing one to Cain,"Turn that on and turn off the light.It's batteries are new and should last us while we go through.",Mace explained.

"Through where?",he asked as he turned it on then got his answer when Mace opened a box structure that had been built to jut out from the wall and revealed a dark passage with make shift silver bars for a ladder.

"Oh...",Cain muttered and followed her as she jumped in.The door above shut and he followed close behind her,jumping the last couple when she did.

They were met by a sleek black and red motorcycle parked perfectly by a road made of asphalt and cement._'An underground passage'_,Cain thought,a thrill electrified him as it climbed up his spine.

_'I'm probably the only person she's shown...'_,Cain felt his hopes rise,thinking that maybe deep down under the thick layers of agression and indenial that he was important to her and maybe she loved him?

He shook his head as he followed her in the few steps it took to reach the motorcycle.Mace swung one finely toned,pale,runner leg over,her jacket parting as she did it.Even though none of her skin was directly shown,Cain felt heat rise to his face.

The sound of her impatient voice snapped him out of it,"Oi!Cain-teme!What the hell are you doing?!Get ON the motorcycle already!",Mace commanded.

He nodded and got on as she was putting back on the black eye patch with the skull and cross bones on it and the matching black hospital mask under the pale white mask with its wickedly smiling face.

Mace started the gas abruptly,revving it up and making sure it worked fine.Cain wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder,seeing that the gauge was on full.

"Where are we going,dare I ask?",Cain glanced at her sideways through his bangs,of course seeing no glimpse of the pale face he wanted to see.

"To gather up a team."

"So headquarters...?"

Mace shook her head,as she began riding through the passage fast,which was "cruising" in her dangerous perspective,"We're getting the _best_ and not the _rest._I want the _unordinary_ ones because I prefer them to your ugly,middle-age,drones."

Cain heaved a sigh,"You seriously don't mean...",he began but she cut him off for what,the fiftieth time today?

"Yeah.All four sets of twins,the brothers,Morticia and her brother Magician.",Mace said then went into specifics on their names _just_ to annoy him,he was sure,"Y'know...Jun and Jin,Shirou and Kuro,Sanu and Hiu,and of course Sora and Ryuu.",she said,using their nicknames other than their full names.

The eighteen year old official groaned dramatically as he stared ahead with green eyes,lightly glazed with a glistening honey.

It had only taken them an all too short fifteen minutes to reach the Kiken house.Cain sighed and wondered why did the divine hate him so?

'Kiken' was the surname of the first set of twins they were looking for and it meant _Chaos_ in Japanese,which perfectly suited the two seventeen year olds.

Junsei and Jinrei,called Jun and Jin.Those two were as clever as the cats and their eyes had slitted pupils just like their feline counterparts,Reijin and Seijun,called Rei and Sei,who were the cats they owned.

Jun and Jin were also very mischievous pranksters with a possessive nature to match their loud and exuberant voices.

One weird fact about these two were that they shared a mental link far stronger than the usual "Twin Connection" or whatever people called it when twins were able to finish their twin sibling's sentences.

They literally "shared one mind" although they had two separate,devious little minds,those bloody devils.Cain hated them and the feeling was mutual.

The Kiken boys saw life and the world and one huge play ground.Just a game that they want to play until they can play no longer.

Its a horrid feeling when you can see the glint of mischief in their eyes.You always know that when you see that glint in those vibrant icey blue eyes,they're telepathically planning ways to piss you off.

What pissed Cain off even more about the bloody devils was that they let Mace in on it a lot and she had,over the time she's known them,learned to enter their private link anytime she wants.

She has the same ability to read minds,but says she prefers not to use her own powers unless she wants to.Mace is an angel.Sort of.Well,compared to those twin devils,she is one hell of a sexy saint.

Cain had no idea how long those devious twins had known her or how they met but all he really knew was that they were his bitter rivals and that they felt the same towards him.

He had always had a slight jealousy in his heart of when they would all share a look,a glance or even a passing _half_ glance,that they had said something to eachother that he wouldn't know.God knows what they say to eachother when she's far away.

No matter how much distance Cain tries to put between them,they're always talking.I bet she uses that thing she calls "Dreamscape Speak" to talk to them in the few hours she dreams.

In that world,that _dream world_ where Cain had only been to _once_ with Mace,they can do anything they want together.

He watched as Mace opened the door,greeted by their maid Kumiko,then waited as Kumiko disappeared behind the door.Cain could hear her old voice calling the young masters to the door.

Excited footsteps.A skid.A crash of some vase.The thud of a wooden chair tipping over and the satisfying sound of their bodies ramming straight into the door.Then the door creaked open and out flew the twins,straight onto Mace,who had tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough.

_'She knew they were there and she could have dodged that easily if she wanted to..'_,Cain thought glumly as he stood off awkwardly to the side.

The boys who hung on Mace's arms were tall and bent down to stay at level with her neck which they nuzzled occasionally.They're were almost as pale as the gifted prodigic girl they hung on and their icey blue eyes were almost the same shade as the vibrant blue in her right eye with ocean blue haze all over.

Jin's shaggy bangs are dyed chocolate brown while the rest of his hair is raven black like his brother's who has hair dyed to a dirty blonde.Both had streaks of the same color of their twin counterpart's bangs to match the red highlights that colored the rest of their shaggy hair in haphazard places.

Jun was half an inch taller than Jun who had slightly darker skin than him.Their nails were painted black and black eyeliner lined their excited eyes.

Cain touched his own eyes self consciously,thinking to himself that maybe he should have worn eyeliner too.In embarrassment at the thought,he shrugged a little deeper into his black jacket.

Mace seemed as excited to see them as they were.She had gone on several missions lately and hadn't seen them in a while,partly because of Cain's suggestions in meetings with clients here and there about their best agent Zero.

It was no quick propaganda.People all over the world have heard of Zero,also known by an assortment of names like Rei-sama,The Solitaire Shadow and the Knight Of The Dark.

Zero-Mace-has had jobs in almost every country so far in the world and had more stealth,skill and strength than most of the other,more experienced agents.

She also possessed wit,leadership skills,quick thinking,and the art of her well trained web of fool-proof deception.Mace could lie straight through a lie detector test and she had.Twice.

The twins looked at Cain with slight contempt seeping through,the silver outline of their slitted pupils seemed to glow with the sheer malice of their glare.

Cain returned the look and growled a little.They rolled their eyes disrespectfully and stuck their pierced tongues out at Cain.Jun had a red ruby and Jin had a blue saphire set in their dyed black,silver barbells while Mace usually stayed with her bare silver barbell.

Mace flicked them in the head affectionately like a big sister,"Oi,be good and at least _try_ to show some respect to Supervisor Cain and apologize."

Cain glowed with pure pride in his eyes to match the smug grin he wore as the twins gave a pout to Mace,then a scowl to Cain,mumbling their sarcastic apologies,no doubt at the same time plotting together to dye his clothes pink or something,like _last_ week or maybe they'll post gay porn all over his walls in superglue like the week _before_ that.

As the group of people trailed into their large home,Mace took off her gear,leaving those big black boots of hers by the door with her coat,mask,hospital mask,and eye patch.

She was completely at home here as she chatted with Kumiko,saying a sincere 'thank you' when the old maid brought in a mountain of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

When Mace complimented on her baking kindly,the old maid blushed lightly,"Its just some honest work.Nothin' special.",she had drawled slightly in that old granny voice.

"Oh don't be so modest Kumiko-san,these are amazing.",Mace smiled and bit into a cookie with those pearly white teeth,her left fang biting into a huge chocolate chip.

Cain,Jun,and Jin followed up with also genuine compliments which left the old maid blushing and rushing off to the kitchen to fetch them glasses of milk.

Once she had left to do cleaning after leaving a pitcher of milk in the middle of table next to the cookies,Jun and Jin looked at Mace intently.

"So,what's with the sudden visit?",Jun asked,taking on his role and the older brother by only three stupid minutes.

"I've recieved a new job assignment from our beloved Supervisor Cain that sends us to the awesomeness that is Tokyo,Japan.",Mace explained lightly then chewed on her cookie,politely waiting until she swallowed and chased it down with cold milk before continuing,"To capture two anime characters."

Two things happened at the same time.First,the twins choked on their cookies,then second they knocked over their milk in their haphazard flailing to grab their cups of milk.

Cain burst out with laughter,his rich,pure British voice ringing in the halls as Kumiko ran in with a washcloth and a dust pan to pick up the broken glass on the floor and clean up the spilled milk.

Ha,two mischievous cats spilled milk.How ironic.

After the maid finished,she bustled off to retrieve two more cups,although all she could find in the cupboard was two wine glasses.

Jun dismissed her as Jin poor himself milk and drank it like he was a thirsty man in the Sahara Desert who hadn't drinken for days and had just drinken a crapload of sand after having some bogus delusion about it being a pool of water.

It was rather funny as Jun had regained composure,his brother following suit and quickly as possible.They gracefully had their hands wrapped around the glasses,long,slender pale fingers stroking the glass slightly.

Damn those two for being so unimaginably graceful and,although Mace would never admit to ever thinking this,unbelievably sexy and mysterious as their slitted eyes were now intent on her,realizing that this was no joke.

Jun was on the right,although it was Mace's left,with his cup in his right hand,his free arm resting casually resting on the arm rest as he leaned back,propping his elbow on the other arm rest,holding the glass to his lips every now and then to sip calmly.

Jin mirrored this pose as it was their signature pose.Legs crossed over the other,although Jun's right leg was over his left,which was the opposite of his brother's position.

When they didn't drink,they held the glass close to their pale cheeks with their smoothe raised cheekbones,the cool surface of the top of the glass brushing against their skin softly.

Only a true eye like Mace's could tell all these small gestures.She's known them since a little while before her parent's death three years ago.

"What happened?",Jin asked,staring deeply and distractedly at the milk.It would have been so much better if they had been drinking blood red wine,or better yet some delicious blood...

Mace cleared her head of such thoughts,ignoring the slight tingling of her fangs as she began to speak,"Two professors were experimenting with virtual reality technology and accidentally brought to this world our two targets,Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"And the memories of the the idiot scientists?",this was Jun,who didn't pull away from Mace's eyes.

Mace looked to Cain and he nodded,taking over the explanation,"Erased completely.They have no idea what happened because of the overall shock of what they did.We are monitering them and are hoping that it will remain that way.Their items were confiscated but after its first use,the prototype had fallen apart.",Cain cleared his throat.

Before Jun could reply,he continued,"Unfortunately,it left an unnoticable rift in time and space that leads to the anime worlds.You see,anime and manga people do exist and live by the avid imagination of the creator.Every new world is thought up by people in the second main centre world,which is our world.The first being a higher realm that Mace has been to before and if done properly can possibly do it again,seeing as to that she is of a higher breed than us humans."

If only Cain had known that Jun and Jin weren't as_ human_ as he thought.They grinned a little at the _'us humans' _tid bit then glanced at eachother,nodded,and smiled at Mace.

"So why are _we_ needed?",the two chaotic little devils asked mischievously in taunting,sing song voices.

"For your superior tracking skills.",Mace said then added telepathically,_'and your skills as a breed also superior to the human race.'_,to them.Thing was,they were literally little devils but weren't the typical demonic monsters their was thought to be.

Although there _are_ branches like that,just not in the branch the Kiken boys belonged to but they could have monstrous strength.

The way those two tracked people down was a combination of their different abilities.Jin uses his ability to sense the chi and souls of people and Jun used his sense of smell and his ability to find people who are either from other worlds,other breeds,or who are completely different from the rest.

That was how Mace had met them.Her chi and soul powers were flaring in Jin's radar and Jun could smell her peculiar scent which was an overwhemling smell of roses,lilies,and other flowers he didn't know about.Apparently,her vibrations welcomed them and drew them to her although it took them sometime to realize that the presence was her.

Jun had sensed her diverseness and that she was an unknown breed that hadn't been found out about.

People of others breeds and worlds often called people of her kind the _'Mysterious Branch'_

or the _'Kage Clan'_ because her kind weren't easy to find and so many mysteries surrounding them like 'Why can they breed with humans?','Why are there half breeds stronger than the full breeds of other breeds?',and so on and so forth.

Mace needed those skills of tracking _now_ and the twins were eager to repay her for the time when she contacted their dead parents,another ability she had.

Of course,they owed her for other times too when she's saved their lives time and again and she would always say,_"You're lucky I saved your sorry,identical,asses!"_

Jun and Jin grinned a little wider,"Such lovely compliments from such a charming girl.",they said after the brief pause in which Mace had told them the other reason.

Cain knew that something had passed between them,left unspoken,and that he could know Mace for the rest of their lives and still never know what they had said,like so many other of the unknown things before this and the unsaid things to be said in the future.

"Will you do this for me and join my team?",Mace asked,getting to the point as she crossed her perfect legs and chocolate milk since Kumiko knew that she like it better and had left some chocolate syrup next to her glass.

"Yes of course we will!",and in a flash they had jumped onto the table soundlessly and had run across the polished oak with quiet pale feet before jumping onto Mace who had wisely put her cup down to the side just in time as she got pushed back in her chair with the eager twins on her.

Then Jin realized something,"_Team?_ So it's not just you,us,and Supervisor A-Hole?",he asked and Jun blinked owlishly.

"Yes _team_.We will go off in search of the other three Cross Twins along with Morticia and her brother Magician,along with Infinity and Gravity."

The three males twitched at the names _Infinity_ and _Gravity_.Each had horrible memories that were forever burned into their minds associated with those names.

"All their arguing...",Jin shivered.

"All that torture...",Jun groaned.

"All the paper works and damage reports...",Cain just full out hit his head on the table as the gloomy air began above their heads.

"This is going to be one hell of a fun trip...",Mace muttered under her breath,remembering the constant headaches that ensued when the Cross Twins,which was the name give to the four sets of twins,all born in their own seasons under different signs than the others,were all united.

So many rivalries,arguments...oh dear God so many headaches...

Mace groaned as well,sucked into the gloom,"On the bright side I brought a shitload of Aspirins..."

The others nodded meekly all thinking,_'Why must we be tortured...?'_


	3. Intelligent Duo

After having walked in misery for a half hour,they stopped at an ice cream shop to drown their sorrows in sweet,soft serve goodness.

The Kiken brother shared a cone,using the brotherly love thing to draw in girls who would buy them some extra cones while blushing furiously.

Of course,Jun and Jin gave the cones to Mace,dropping the scoops into a bowl that Mace was eating.She would sigh,growling something along the lines of,"Are you trying to fatten me so you can eat me?" or "Damn this stuff for being so good."

Cain on the other hand,having no brother to love,sat off to the side glumly,running his hand through his hair in a cool and alluring way as girls squeeled and asked for hugs,autographs, and pictures with him.

He agreed and shared a cone with girls a few times.Other boys stood in awe of Mace as she gracefully lifted spoonfuls to her black lips and eating the cold treat,never getting any on her perfect lips although she did get some french vanilla on the sides of her black lips.

The twins hopped up to the opportunity, Jun taking the lead as he gracefully wiped some away with his slender index finger then lifted it to his lips and sucked on the tip of his finger while Jun licked some on the other side of her lips.

"Damn you guys,if I get something on my face _tell_ me.",she sighed,using a napkin to politely wipe the rest away quietly like a gothic queen in her leather jacket,open to show what she wore.

After their indivisual shows,they all left in seperate directions,soon regrouping after they were far enough from the ice cream shop.

"Seriously,thanks to you bunch of idiots,I'm probably_ never_ gunna go to that place again!Guys will be trying to wipe away imaginary bits of ice cream from my face!",Mace pointed out in an angry tone as she stormed ahead.

It pleased Cain inwardly to see her mad at the twins,even if she was a little mad at him for doing the whole fanservice.The hope rose. Perhaps the charming little goth was _jealous?_

Jun and Jin were on her sides,striding faster than their normally casual saunter to keep up with the angry little rose,"We're sorry!",Jin pouted.

His brother mirrored the pout,"Seriously!We just really wanted to touch your face!",Jun said in defense as Jin backed him up by stroking her cheek.

"Its so soft and smoothe!Like polished ivory!",Jin complimented. They didn't let up their shower of kiss-ass compliments until Mace finally smiled and forgave them for their utter idiocy.

Soon after,Mace felt the familiar intelligence of two minds communicating in calmed whispers to eachother as she walked down the street. By the luck Loki,or any other gods or godesses of the realm, bestowed upon her, she saw the next set of twins,the Chiryoku twins Sangeki and Higeki,sitting by the window of a library reading.

Their names both meant tradgedy when read all together but if you break 'Higeki' down to 'Hi' and 'Geki' it means 'Blood Miracle' while 'Sangeki' broken down to 'San' and 'Geki' means 'Acid Miracle'

Extremly gothic names that Mace had written a poem for each then another that melded the two together.Such a beautiful piece of work it was that the poems were framed in the twins' home,their indivisual ones above their head board and on the wall in the opposite direction of the front door.

Higeki wore an white button up shirt,baggy and left unbuttoned over a loose fitting,green, logoed shirt,the logo being a black heart broken,the pieces held together by a white dragon that rested its head on the top of the heart,its fiery red eyes glaring.

The white sleeves were short and ended a little above his angular elbows.Dusted dirtied the knees of his ripped jeans,which had tears on his right upper thigh and left knee.The holes had threads bare and fraying with some white-blue thread still holding on,spread across the holes.

A black and green checkered tie around his neck under the collar of his white shirt matched his green and black checkered Vans and his elbow-length,fingerless,gloves.His thin glasses were perched on his nose,the sun reflected off of its green frame.

Sangeki was a mirror image of his brother but with instead with blue.He had on the same shirt except that it was blue,the dragon was black,and the heart was white.His gloves and Vans were blue and black along with his matching tie.Sangeki's glasses were also perched on his thin nose,the metallic blue frames shining with the light from the sun streaming through the window.

His jeans were the same fading blue of his brother's but were darker blue and the tears were the reverse of his.They were like mirrors of eachother.Of course,they _were_ twins so thats what one should expect.

The only physical difference is how they part their dirty blonde hair and the color of the fading,demi-permanent,highlights in their hair.

Sangeki parted his shaggy bangs towards the right subtly while Higeki parted his to the left lightly,although neither of the parts in their hair was very prominent.

The highlights in Higeki's hair were in shades of green while his brother's was in shades of blue.Both wore black nail polish and just a hint of black eyeliner around their big,chocolate brown eyes that resembled the eyes of a puppy.

Their eyes often held curiousity and almost _always_ held a hint of knowing and thought.Even though their faces could seem very young and boyish,they could look serious and older.

The twins were confident,curious,intelligent,mature,and were sometimes extremely blunt when talking.They were almost always seen holding books and here they are,reading in a friggin' _library_.

Sangeki and Higeki were Mace's age and she had dubbed 'Sanu' and 'Hiu' as their indivisual names,like she did to a lot of people.Like Junsei and Jinrei,their nicknames were a shortening of their real names but for then she added a 'u' at the end.

They both had black leather collars around their pale throats and a silver bracelet on their wrists,Sanu's on his left wrist while Hiu's was on his right.

Out of sheer impulse,Mace jumped at the window.Luckily,Cain had predicted this and open the window from the outside before she had launched at it.

She was thrown off balance for a second and spun in mid-air,summersaulting into the library and causing a huge chain reaction of crashes,thuds,and streams of curses.

When Cain and his rivals peeked in,Mace had landed on Sanu,straddling his hips,with Hiu on her back,his legs straddling her hips loosely from behind.

Both the twins' glasses had fallen off and while they untangled themselves to retrieve them and make sure they weren't broken,Mace grinned widely.

"Hey Hiu and Sanu!",she greeted as if she had not just been apart of a position that resembled a threesome about to happen.

Cain,Jun,and Jin climbed in through the window and gather up the books while Hiu and Sanu blinked.

"Uhm,hi?",was Sanu's reaction as he put his glasses out with a confused look.Hiu coolly put on his glasses and adjusted them up the bridge of his nose,making that clicky noise.

"Good evening Rei-chii.",he greeted,his cool composure regained.Sanu followed suit as his twin brother slinked up gracefully from the ground.They straightened themselves and dusted away the dirt and dust that had gotten all over their clothes.

Hiu leaned down a little and held out his hand,Sanu doing the same thing in unison.Mace grabbed their hands and they pulled her up.

"Anyways,I have another away mission.",she began as she was lead to a chair,"I'm going on a capture mission that's taking me to Tokyo,Japan.It's difficult so I'm gathering up a team of specialists to aide me.",Mace continued as they pulled up chairs by her,listening intently as they pulled apart her pigtails and fixed her hair.

"And you would like us to join as well?",they said in unison.Another thing about them was that they _also_ shared a mental link.

"Yes I do.",Mace said as they finished playing with her hair and returned her hair to pigtails while they shared a look.

Sanu got right on it,"The percentage of our success if very low.Japan,although being small in size,is fairly populated and it could take months,maybe years at most,to find _anybody_ without a lead on their identity."

Hiu cleared his throat,"But the percentage of _someone_ in that population knowing about that person could _raise_ the percentage of success."

That was their other difference.Hiu spoke in positive percentages while Sanu pointed out the negatives.

They began another conversation where they talked and bouted together about the success rate and eventually agreed that it is risky.

Another thing about those two.They will always average it out and tell you bluntly what they found.

"On normal circumstances...",Hiu began and Sanu continued,"We wouldn't even _consider_ doing such an absurd and time wasting thing..."

"_But_ for you,we'll do it.",Hiu concluded as he adjusted his glasses again.Sanu stood and stretched fully before grabbing a book from the floor and placing it inside his blue and black messenger bag.

Mace hugged them,"Thanks you guys!",she grinned and picked up Hiu,getting his messenger bag and the book he dropped then hand them to him.

The troup of one random otaku,two mischievous twins,two braniacs,and a jealous supervisor hopped out the window into the crowded streets.

As the twins walked behind her,they talk telepathically on their private link about how this away mission will give them more time to study the behavior of people,especially their favorite subject,Mace,or as they called her,Rei-chii.Rei meant 'Zero' in Japanese and they both though it was cute.

During the entire process of walking to their house,packing,and then dropping their stuff off at the Kiken's home,they mused together about Mace.

While at a Starbucks getting frappicinos,Mace gets a call from one of the last two sets of twins that she had explained that she wanted to bring,the perverted Nikuyoku twins.

"Hello?",Mace answered her sleek black cell and was replied to by familiar voices,"Hey there Raindrops."

"Ehh??Sora??",Mace exclaimed into the phone,earning looks from the others at her table.She made frantic gestures to them.

"Yeah _and_ me Lil Rose.",called another deep,alluring voice,"Ryuu?",Mace blinked,"Right on busty Rose."

"Perverts!"

"Y'know,our addiction is _purely carnal_.",they remarked together,using their signature line that referred to their drug-free addictions to physical connections.

"Shut up,anyways I want you guys to-",she was cut short by them saying something that was extremely perverted and made her blush,"NO WAY."

Cain could hear,_'Suit yourself'_,and wondered what they said while Mace made negotiations with them and explained about the mission and that she wants them to join.

"Cain!",he was snapped out of his thought by her whispering for him urgently after muttering a,"Hold on a minute.",to her pervy callers.

She put the phone down and pulled him away while Sanu and Hiu began arguing with Jun and Jin about how good different frappacinos were,eventually putting Sora and Ryuu on speaker to join in on the argument.

"They want to meet with me _alone_.What should I do?I don't even know the details in full and I need you to give them official details.I'm thinking that I should ask to have you with me as my advisor or something."

"You never listen.",he pointed out,sucking on his straw,"I do!Just sometimes you're an asshole and I don't _want_ to listen."

"Well that makes me feel a shitload better.",Cain remarked sarcastically.Mace sighed then smirked inwardly.

"Oh well...",Mace sighed as she shrugged,"I guess I'll just go to them, alone and unarmed in this skirt with mere shorts under to keep them from doing inappropriate things..", she turned around, her back to him, "If I come back pregnant after a few hours...", Mace turned around swiftly,her bangs messing up and hung attractively shaggily,"Then I'm _so_ quiting."

"Fine fine,I get the point...",Cain sighed and they came back to the table to hear the oh so intelligent arguement ensuing at the table.

"Oh wow...I am so amazed at how you can hold such a _serious_ and_ important_ conversation at such an _unserious _and_ carefree_ time.",Mace spat out sarcastically and crossed her arms.

She grabbed the phone,"See you at your place in thirty.",Mace said quickly then hung up and made her way towards the limo outside,"Let's get to work on the paper work then.."

Everyone groaned at the thought,"Then relax..?",everyone lightened up and random conversations sprung up on the way back to Jin and Jun's house,more of a mansion,while Mace just drunk Sprite and looked out the window.

_'Today has been such a long day and it's about to feel longer...'_,she thought,looking at the clock that said _'3:00 pm'_

_'Great...'_


End file.
